


shakes me, makes me lighter

by chaosy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek imagines darkness and solitude. This isn't quite that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shakes me, makes me lighter

**Author's Note:**

> for maya, who asked for alpha derek, a pack that is alive and mentally stable, pizza and proposals. hope this does the trick!
> 
> hit me up at martinisms.tumblr.com if you want to say hello :)

_I'll love you, dear, I'll love you till China and Africa meet and the river jumps over the mountain and the salmon sing in the street.  
_

-W.H. Auden

\--

It's raining. It only seems to rain in Beacon Hills when the latest supernatural freak show rolls into town. When he'd asked Stiles about the weird weather, Stiles had mumbled something about  _fluctuation_ and  _currents_ and  _go back to sleep, Derek_.  _  
_

The rain outside isn't heavy, though. It's not like the thunderstorms that Jennifer brought or the lightning that came with those witches last fall. It's a summer shower. Despite his knee-jerk reaction of  _danger_  when it rains, Derek likes it.

Stiles is asleep despite the pounding of the water against the windows. The loft is silent; the cacophony remains entirely outside. Derek would very much like to keep it that way. Stiles shuffles slightly when he sleeps, never really able to keep still, always moving even when he's unconscious. His nose rubs against Derek's collar and he hums, snuffles like a dog.

It's unbearably cute.

They're sprawled over the couch and it's mid afternoon. Lazy Saturday, Derek figures. Everyone thinks they're fucking but in reality, Stiles is tired, and so is Derek. He sort of forgets to do basic stuff when Stiles is at college, like feeding himself and keeping regular sleeping hours. Stiles is tired from overworking and the flight in from NY, so they both nap like old men. 

The others will be over soon. It's less of a pack meeting, more of a  _welcome home, Stiles!_ kind of thing. Erica has his card and is probably ordering a shitload of pizza. She likes to order from different companies so they all arrive at the same time, and then tries to get them to fight it out.

Derek gets complaints from Papa John's on a regular basis.

"Derek," Stiles murmurs, his voice smeared against his neck. Derek hums in reply.

"I'm here."

Stiles makes a pleased noise, presses his face into his neck for a moment before raising his head to look at him. "Yeah, you are. You been awake long?"

Derek shakes his head. "Only woke up a couple minutes ago." He woke up twenty minutes ago and stared at Stiles, but it's not like he needs to know that.

The best thing is that Stiles doesn't really move. He shifts and stretches his limbs out but he stays settled on top of Derek. He folds his hands on his chest and rests his head there, meeting his eyes with a smile. Derek doesn't say anything for a while, just strokes his face with his thumb and thinks,  _christ, you're so beautiful_.

"The others'll be here soon," he tells him instead. Stiles nods and kisses him a couple of times on the mouth. Derek sighs into it, bumps their noses together, smiles against Stiles's mouth.

Scott and Allison are first to arrive, with Kira and Isaac in tow. Scott and Kira are still solid and frustratingly cute and Allison and Isaac are that deceptively sweet-looking power couple who know how to kill you in seven different ways using office utensils. 

Apparently, they double date.

Stiles rolls off Derek to dole out hugs to everyone and Derek lazily picks up his crap, gets the loft in order. After a few years, no one really minds if he's got a couple of coffee cups lying around.

After that it's a steady stream as his loft fills up. Erica and Boyd arrive, carrying a mountain of pizza each. Lydia and Jackson are fashionably late and fashionably dressed. She plants a kiss on Stiles's cheek in greeting. Jackson gives him a slight nudge and a nod which Derek takes to mean  _I'm glad you're here it's nice to see you_.

God, that little shit was hard to train. Who wears  _A_ _rmani_ to a  _forest_?

Stiles is happily bouncing around and hugging everyone and chattering at a mile a minute about his course at Columbia, about how the pack there is fucking crazy, about his lecturers and the coffee shops and the parties and how much he misses everyone.

Derek feels a little bad because that last one is the one he fixates on the most.

"Shit,  _shit_ , you brought garlic bread? Derek, dude, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you. It's over. Erica brought garlic bread. I've gotta marry  _her_ , now."

Derek freezes. "Uh," he says.

Stiles looks at him quizzically until he realises what he's just said. The others are silent, wide-eyed and pretending like they're not nosy as fuck.

"Uh," Stiles says.

Derek blinks. "Well," he says. The loft is silent. "I'd, uh. It'd be better if, uh. You wanna marry me, instead?" he asks, and his voice goes scratchy and high at the end of his sentence.

The cheese on Stiles's pizza is slowly slopping onto his fingers. Silently, Allison hands him a napkin. Silently, Stiles accepts it.

"Yeah, that'd be... cool," Stiles settles on. Derek chokes a little.

"So, yeah, you wanna get married?" he asks, because  _why the fuck not_.

Stiles nods. His eyes are getting brighter. "Yeah. I do."

"You do?"

"I do."

Erica cuts them off. "You're supposed to say that at the ceremony, dumbass," she snaps, and the entire room bursts into chaos.

"Holy  _shit_."

Stiles is straight up dropping his pizza on the floor, which Derek will chew him the fuck out for later, but right now all he can focus on is catching him when he runs at him.

"Oh my god," Stiles mumbles into his jaw, and Derek's arms tighten around him. "Oh my god, dude, we're gonna get married," he squeaks. Derek picks him up and squeezes him so tightly that they both wince at the sting. 

The others are going insane, cheering and applauding as Stiles laughs like a maniac into his hair and presses kisses all down the side of his face. "Jesus Christ," Derek mutters. "I didn't - I'm gonna  _marry_ you," he breathes and he can't believe it's real.

Stiles nods, kisses him.

When he finally lets him go, he doesn't, not really. He keeps an arm around him and kisses his hair and laughs weakly when the others joke about flowers and white dresses. The loft is alive with noise. The  _welcome home, Stiles!_ party becomes a  _congratulations, Stiles and Derek!_ party. _  
_

Derek hugs his fiancé ( _holy shit_ ) tight around the waist, breathes in, breathes out.

It's real.


End file.
